"Chaser" John Doe
John Doe, a dream demon called "The Chaser", leader of the cat army who appeared in Yumeji's dreams. He seems to have an interest in Yumeji, in order to get his body to enter the real world. He eventually got a cat as his vessel, Yumeji names the cat John. Appearance He wears a white skull-like mask and a red cape with a hood. His body has a black suit and he uses white gloves and boots. When he fights, he uses a saw-like weapon to rip his enemies in pieces. Also, in the human world, he is seen as a black cat with something like a cape tied around his neck. Moreover, nothing seems wrong with his speech. Personality As a dream demon, John Doe has shown to be well informed and knowledgeable about the actual situation of the dream demon's appearance in the real world. Calm and mysterious, he hardly shows any sign of worry or concern when he faced Merry. While initially intent on using Yumeji as his vessel, he later heals him of his wounds inflicted by Engi Threepiece and helps him understand how dream demons came to the real world. He claims his motive behind his actions is because he is "an ally of the truth". History Not much is known about his history but he has admitted to have been lured to the real world like many other dream demons. One day, a year before the series, his Little Chasers reported to him that 1. the Gatekeeper went missing, and 2. Hercules was seen kidnapping a girl to the other side. He then decided to go to the reality and find the truth of the matter. Plot After many countless nights of his cat army chasing after Yumeji. Yumeji's mind was finally weak enough for John to make him his vessel. While Yumeji was on his errands, he met a black cat on the street and before he knew it, he found himself in a daydream. There he met John Doe who explained that in order for him to enter the real world he needs Yumeji's body. Yumeji scared of this, tried to run away. However, John Doe found him and right before Yumeji was about to be made into a vessel, suddenly Merry appeared and battled John in order to get back to the Dreamworld. John was defeated and didn't make Yumeji his vessel. However, he claimed to have learned something valuable that day and then disappeared leaving Merry behind. After Engi wounded Yumeji severely, John met with Yumeji in his dream. He said that this was the best opportunity to make him his vessel but didn't. Instead, John healed Yumeji and explained the situation about the dream demons being drawn in by Hercule's light. After the explanation, Yumeji left. Powers & Abilities John is the boss of a large cat army, the Little Chasers. John also appears to be quite fast, as shown when he appears right behind a Dream Demon named "Dune" Cactus only seconds after he was attacked. Later when Dream Demons begin to manifest in reality without vessels, John has the ability to summon his Little Chasers to reality but they can't go further than 10 kilometers away from John. Weapons John personally wields a saw-guillotine sword. Daydream His Daydream is a small city. His minions, the Little Chasers, are also part of his Daydream. Relationships Yumeji Fujiwara John wanted to use him as a vessel. When he failed due to the interference of Merry, John decided to monitor the situation and when Yumeji was injured by Engi, John brought him to his own Daydream to protect him from other Dream Demons as he healed. John also helped Yumeji by giving him advice which led to Yumeji to create his Lucid Gadget. When Yumeji summoned him to help fight Noir and Landsborough, John helped him but tried to be aloof about it though his Little Chasers revealed his actual intent. After helping them John got a cat as a vessel and takes the role of a pet in the Tachibana house and had Yumeji choose the name for the cat when the other members of the house tried to give him unwanted ones. When they faced Hercules, John was supportive of Yumeji's reckles plan. John would later be Yumeji's first Dream Demon to do a Vessel Transfer to use Ultra Lucid Gadget. Trivia *John claims that he is the chaser of truth. *He was the 4th Dream Demon Merry met in the real world. *John was the one who taught Yumeji how to use lucid gadget. Quotes *(To Yumeji) "Deja vu is a sign of the intersection between dream and reality. Welcome, boy. Or should I say, thank you for accepting my invitation. My name is "Chaser" John Doe. As you visit our world, so I too have come to visit yours. But, I need a vessel from the other side to come out... You'll have to excuse me, but I'll be making use of your body. There's nothing to be afraid of. You'll be just asleep for a while. Now!" *(To Merry) "My apologies, little sheep. I'm headed the other way. I've come here to get outside." Category:Male Category:Dream Demon Category:Characters